The present disclosure relates to a control device that can perform communication with a communication terminal via various transmission paths.
There are cases in which communication is performed between a control device and a communication terminal, such as a personal computer (PC) that controls the control device, via various transmission paths. The transmission paths include a wired local area network (LAN), a wireless LAN, Bluetooth (registered trademark), serial communication and the like. Normally, a communication system is different for each transmission path. Therefore, a user of the control device needs to set, for the control device, configuration information that is necessary for the control device to perform communication with the communication terminal, for each communication system.
In many cases, it is troublesome to set configuration information. For example, when the control device performs wireless communication with a communication terminal via an access point, the user needs to set, for the control device, configuration information to perform wireless communication with the access point. In many cases, it is difficult for an unfamiliar user to understand the configuration information that is necessary to perform wireless communication with the access point. This is because the user has to accurately set a considerable number of items of configuration information, such as a service set identifier (SSID) and security settings (an encryption system and an encryption key). In order to eliminate the troublesome task, a technology is proposed in which the configuration information is notified from the access point to the communication terminal via wireless communication. With the technology, by setting the notified configuration information, the control device can easily start wireless communication with the access point.